


Ghost Captain

by Blackdragon1998



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, marvel multverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Established Relationship, Established Relationship Wanda Maximoff/Reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Illegal Activities, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Reader-Insert, Romani Wanda Maximoff, Survival, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Winter Soldier Trial, mobster reader, non-canon, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: After years of abuse from Hydra reader and the twins escape to New York City and try to survive in the only way they know. Becoming the new top dogs in the American criminal underworld is just a bonus that helps them help people in need. The Avengers, however, aren't that pleased when they by a rough bach of Vibranium and bust into their Club and arrest the reader.This set a whole rollercoaster of events in motion, that not only racked up old memories for the reader but also Bucky and Natasha.I suck at summaries sorry.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Original Character(s), Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Zrinka, Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-canon and just a figment of my imagination that I couldn't get out of my head. at the moment I have a pretty good idea where this fic is going but that could always change.

You were leaning against the bannister of the private second floor overlooking the club. Your men around you were preparing everything for the deal going down tonight. All were nervous for it, for you, it was just another day at the office.

Your interest at the moment lay with the green-eyed brunette wearing red at the bar. The two of you were having a silent stare down that nobody was paying attention to. You had found her easily enough, even in this sea of people you were drawn to her and it had nothing to do with her psychic powers.

It had taken her a long time accepting her powers, but when she finally did she was a real powerhouse. People always thought you were the scary one, well than they hadn’t ever seen Wanda angry. Even Pietro didn’t trifle with her when she was and he pissed off everybody all the time.

When she was having a bad day because of the burden of her powers put on her or just because of you and Pietro were there for her. The three of you were family and you would die for each other. More importantly, she was your moon, the reason you were still sane after everything Hydra put you through. When the three of you were finally able to escape Hydra you had fled to America and done what you did best. Survived.

After a couple of years in America, the three of you had made a name for yourselves. Now nobody trifled with you anymore. The business you had set up both legally and illegally were run by the three of you in the shadows. Parts of the money you earned was invested back into companies and projects you had running in Sakovia. Never having lost the connection with your home country.

Taking a sip of your drink your eyes drifted back to Wanda. The glass nearly broke form the tension you suddenly put on it. Their next to Wanda was a sniffling little bitch that had the audacity to put his hands on her. He would quickly learn nobody touched your girl and got away with it.

Wanda was sitting at the bar enjoying her drink. She for one liked being on the ground floor, unlike you who mostly stayed on the second floor overlooking the club. Being surrounded by so many people in a controlled environment gave her a certain feeling of normality.

At the moment though she was regretting not being on the second floor with you. The guy to her right was getting closer and closer. The way he was looking at her made her want to throw up. She tried ignoring him and found you looking at her from the bannister.

You looked so dame hot with your burgundy three-piece suit. Just enough buttons of your shirt were undone to be sinful and it sends her mind spiralling. Wanda could also see the numerous women around her trying to get your attention but you had only eyes for her.

Everybody thought you were this big bad mobster with no heart. Well, you were a big bad mobster but Wanda knew you would die for the people you called family. Only they got to see that side of you. Wanda even called you her teddy bear behind closed doors.

“well aren’t you particularly beautiful, sweetheart?” Wanda’s attention was called back to the guy to her right. Now he was leaning against the bar far closer than Wanda would have liked. She decided to not give him any attention, that usually ended with the guy on the floor bleeding.

“you know I have never seen you here before. Us meeting must have been fate.” Wanda could smell the alcohol on his breath. Instead of acknowledging him she turned away and took a sip from her drink. If he kept bothering her for much longer she would call the bouncers to throw him out, before you could deal with him.

Then he made the fatal mistake of putting his hands on her.

“Not to brag or anything but I may know the owner of this joint. If I put in a good word we could go somewhere private.” This made Wanda laugh before she pulled her arm away. She felled your anger burning as she felled you nearing. This time she did face him.

“I don’t believe you know anybody in this club, let alone the owner. You don’t seem to be made from the same material as they are.” Her statement seemed to anger him. He roughly took her by the shoulder this time. His hand, however, was quickly removed by a furious you.

You had a fire in your eyes when you looked at the asshole who dared to put his hands on Wanda. He seemed to link back at your anger trying to pull his hands back.

“you think it’s okay to grab a lady just like that?” it wasn’t a question but he still seemed to want to stammer out a response. He was quickly shut up by you.

“I don’t want to hear your sorry ass excuse. I heard the last part of the conversation you had. I have to say to make such a bold you either have to be incredibly tough or incredibly stupid. So tell me what is it. Because believe me I have never seen you before.” His eye became comically wide.

“More importantly I would like to know where you would have gone to be ‘private’ in my club with my girl.” The full realisation hit him and all colour drained from his face. He started blabbering incoherent words together with apologies when one of your waiters showed up. A young woman in her mid-twenties. A good worker never had any problems with her.

“I am so sorry Captain. He is my brother and I let him in. I told him to behave, didn’t know he would go after Wanda.” The girl sounded distressed. You looked her over with a critical eye and she shrunk back into herself.

“Please don’t fire me. I really need this job. I promise I won’t happen again.” The girl stood with her hand hanging down, not meeting your eye. You felled Wanda nudge your mind.

“you can’t fire her. It’s the only job she has and has to provide for her idiot brother and sick mother.” Leave it to Wanda to play on your emotional side. Turning to the sibling Infront of you, sighting internally.

“I don’t want to see his face here again if I do you won’t like the outcome.” Your voice is cold, leaving no room for arguing. Not that they would try anyway. Soon after the bouncers arrived and took him away.

The girls turn to you with watery eyes.

“thank you. I wouldn’t know what I would have done if I lost my job.” You clapped the girl's shoulder to ground her.

“We can’t be held accountable for what our family does.” Your voice is hard but caring, something Wanda is going to tease you about later. Finally, she met your eyes and gave you a small smile. That is when your eyes caught something, a small bruise around her eye.

You felled the girl stiffen again, trying to get out your grasp.

“I fell this morning.” her lie wasn’t convincing at all but you didn’t correct her. Instead, you took a card out of your back pocket and put it in her hand.

“When you are ready go to this address. Tell them I send you and everything will be sorted out for you.” She put the card in her pocket and went back to work. You only hoped she wouldn’t wait until it was too late.

The attention that was on you quickly faded when the song changed and people went back to drinking and dancing. Turning around you were met with Wanda smiling at you.

“you are getting soft in your old age my captain.” She smirked at you. Quickly snacking an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

“Who are you calling old baby. If I recall correctly I’m only two years older than you my little witch.” You whisper in her ear, not denying her statement. Wanda knew you were soft for her. You did nip her ear as small reprimanding. She only giggled and hugged you close.

“I love you, my Captain.” She told you kissing you deeply.

“love you too my little witch.” after a long passionate moment your break apart and remind her that you have a meeting in half an hour and that you should prepare for that.

Normally you and Pietro make the deals with when they are done in the clubs, Wanda being in the back pretending to be eye candy. In reality, she was scanning everybody for trouble but Pietro was with Zrinka at the moment. So you would do the deal on your own, with Wanda as a back-up.

For today's deal, you were glad she would be staying on the background. Ulysses Klaue was a pig and you despised having to work with him and after the shot that went down with Ultron, he wasn’t happy to work with you either. But he wanted to do business in the city so he had to go through you to do it.

“would you look at this, the street rat made it big.” Klaue laughed when he was let into the room and saw you sitting at the desk. Your facial expression didn’t waver. You had long ago learned to never let verbal assault get to you.

“I would say it’s nice to see you again Klaue but we both know that would be a lie. So why don’t you tell me what you came here with and we can both go on with our life’s.” his smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

“watch who you are talking too. I have an appointment with the leader of this joint.” Now it was your turn to laugh.

“I know. You are talking to them.” You see him want to make a smart-ass comment but cut him off.

“I would watch the tone you take on with me. Everything that is said here will determine if the big boss wants to do further business with you. So I would watch your words.” He grumbles under his breath but sat down.

It quickly became clear he wanted to get rid of his last batch of Vibranium. Apparently, the Avengers were closing in on him and he hopped getting rid of it would get them off his case. You thought that was highly unlikely but weren’t about to tell him that. T’challa had asked you and the twins to look out for rogue Vibranium and get it back to Wakanda.

“so if I’m understanding this correctly you want to sell me your last batch of Vibranium.” You slumped a little in your seat and intertwined your fingers.

“why would you do that?” you knew why but wanted to be sure and hear it from him.

“I think you know why. The Avengers are hunting me for months and there are only so many places one can run to before being sick of it.” He spat out, already angry enough he had to deal with you. He was also apprehensive cause last he checked the Avengers were just breathing down his neck.

Feeling you had desperate enough for negotiation you put your poker face back on.

“Alright, we might be interested in buying it from you. You saw hope flicker behind his eyes, even though he further showed no emotions.

“at the right price of course.” You smirked.

“1 million dollars.” He started. You razed an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“750 000” you countered.

“900 000”

“I thought you wanted to get rid of it to get the Avengers of your ass.” You questioned.

“850 000” he tried again.

“800 000, with the promise wrap this up tonight. That is my final offer.” You reached your hand out to close the deal. He seemed to contemplate for a moment but finally shook your hand. After that things were finalized quickly. Seemed he wanted to get rid of it. Within the hour the crate with Vibranium stood in your office and you were eight hundred thousand dollars lighter but it was worth it.

Klaue didn’t waste any time to leave with his eight hundred thousand dollars and put as much distance between him and the treat as he could.

When you were sure he had left you called Wanda to join you in the office. Completely slumping into your chair suit jacket open, happy that that deal was over. Wanda sauntered into the office with a massive grin on her face.

“look at you my big scary mob boss handling things so smoothly.” She pulls you out of your chair and into a big messy kiss. When you eventually part for air you stroke the side of her face.

“come on gorgeous let’s go home so I can show you what a real badass I am.” She giggled. If other people would see you like this they wouldn’t believe her but luckily you were already hers.

“yes, lets so I can spoil you for a job well done.” She giggled when a little blush appeared on your face.

Leading her toward the back garage, not feeling like waiting for your driver. Beside you liked to drive once in a while. Picking the keys to the Lykan sportscar. Having let the Vibranium being placed in before. You lead Wanda to the passenger door when alarms began going off.

You quickly turn around and look at the monitors placed in the garage. What you see makes you curse, the Avengers were busting down the door of your club. Subtlety apparently wasn’t something they did.

“I thought some of them were ex-assassins.” Wanda had to chuckle at your comment. Turning toward her you give her the keys. She looked at you confused.

“go now. I will cover you with my powers.” Disbelieve filled her eyes.

“(Y/N)! no, I am not leaving you behind.” At moments you find her stubbornness adorable, not right now.

“Wanda we don’t have time for this. They are after the leader of this club. That is me, so that means you can get away.” The ‘you can get me out later’ going unsaid.

“promise me you will be careful?” you gave her a reassuring kiss while opening the driver’s door.

“I promise. Now go may we meet in Sint-Pietersburg.” You saw her understanding before she got into the car, setting up a mental link with you. As she drives out the garage you reflect the lights around the car so it seemed to be invisible. When you know she is out of reach you start thinking about your own escape.

The moment you think about slipping into the shadows you are hit in the back with an electric shock that made your knees buckle and fall to the ground. Twisting with aftershock you see pair of black combat boots come closer. Looking up you see a woman with red hair wearing a SHIELD tactical suit.

“shit!” you mutter before she hits you with another round of electrical shock before you pass out.

Want to support me [Buy me a Ko-fi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fblack_dragon1998&t=YjA0Mjc0MzQyYzBjM2JmNDI3OTVlN2ZiNjllMzc4MjdkZDM0ZGQyNixVTEwwSmpZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-_N7gFNeA9hGhLoe7bV7rw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblack-dragon1998.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183740885120%2Flost-in-another-world&m=1&ts=1606600474)


	2. chapter 2

You woke up with a killer headache, lying on a concrete mattress. When you looked up you saw you where trapped in a glass cell a single chair in front of it. Sitting on the side of the bunk you cradle your head.

“long time since it hurt like that.” You mutter under your breath, to no one in particular. Not like anybody would respond. After a while, the headache subsided. When it did you could feel Wanda’s mental link. Through it, you could feel she was distressed and tried to send soothing vibes her way.

Until now your treatment by SHIELD had been better than Hydra had ever been. That didn’t mean you were more likely to talk.

You guest it was over an hour before got sick of just sitting their and nobody showing up. You knew they were trying to make your sweat and break you, but at this point, they were just pissing you off. There was no way in hell they didn’t know you were awake.

One of your powers allowed you to link with all sort of machinery, through it you could feel the electric circuits running through your cell. This told you they had motion detectors in your cell so they knew you were awake.

“anybody ready to come out and talk? Some people get lonely when they are being ignored.” You yelled into the room.

“are you one of those people?” the redhead who had knocked you out stepped out of the shadows. Were you guessed she had been watching you. Now that you could see her better you recognized her, the Black Widow. An indescribable feeling welled up in you when you saw her but you quickly schooled your emotions and just smirked at her. Although she was showing you no emotions of her own you saw the small flicker of frustration in her eyes.

“Why should I be lonely, you are here to keep me company.” You tell her, crossing your arms and looking her straight in the eyes. She took a seat in the chair in front of you and mirrored your movement.

“I have a feeling you are taking this as one big practical joke.” The scowl and glare she sent you would have made the best man cower in his boots. It took a lot out of you not to laugh. You weren’t taking this seriously and only had to stall time until Wanda was safe.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, miss Romanova.” She looked at you a little taken back. The name you had used had thrown her off a little. Not many people knew that name, even fewer used it.

“What did you say?” she questioned.

“What are you talking about miss Romanoff?” looking at her confused, even tilted your head to the side bit.

Natasha knew you were playing with her. For now she had to play along because you were the only lead they had and even that information was lacking.

No background they could find, no birthdate, no family. It almost seemed like you were a ghost. The only thing they did know was that you were the top mob boss in that club and if anybody knew anything it would be you.

“Why don’t we stop playing games and you tell me were that the Vibranium so we can get this over with.” Your eyebrows crunch together and Natasha would say you looked even more confused. If she wasn’t as good at reading people as she was she would have thought you were perplexed but she knew better.

“Vibranium? Isn’t that what Cap’s shield is made of. He has the last of it doesn’t he?”

Natasha didn’t respond just kept looking at you. Sighting you rubbed your hands over your face.

“Look I have no idea why I’m here I don’t know where your Vibranium is, all I know is that you assholes came barging into my club. A club that is totally legal by the way and destroyed a shit load of stuff. Stuff which I will have to pay for so sorry if I’m not in the most talkative mood right now.” You growled.

“The club may be legal. The business happening inside isn’t.” a big blond white male stepped forward now. These people were almost as good as you blend in with the shadows, almost.

“you can never get drugs out completely. We try but we can’t search for everybody, that would spook customers. Those who are found with drugs are banned from the club and handed over to the police.” You shrug looking at the man. It was a well-rehearsed line, so well-rehearsed it didn’t sound like a lie anymore. The blond didn’t seem convinced.

“We aren’t talking about drugs. We are talking about Ulysses Klaw walking into your club.” With that, a huge holographic video image of Ulysses walking into your club played. The asshole even smiled at the camera.

The fucker knew how close The avengers were and he threw you under the bus to buy himself more time. When this was all over you were going to hunt him down, The Avengers were now the least of his problem.

Things stayed quiet for a long time while the three of you seized each other up. The blond seemed to be the most impatient one of the three.

“look we don’t care why he was there. All we want is the rough Vibranium. This doesn’t have to go over your head.” Natasha tried convincing you. This was the part where you played ignorantly.

“you want to make me a snitch. My boss will have my head if he even suspects me talking to the feds. Snitches don’t lifelong in my line of work.” You exclaim, putting on the dramatic a bit. Little do they know nobody stands above you.

“We can protect you if you give us the information.” The blond spoke. Look at him trying to be the hero. The warm voice in which he said it even made you believe him. You guess some woman fall for that.

“you can’t protect me from him.” You purposefully slipped up in your pronounces. Making them think they had new information. It was difficult for you to contain your laughter.

They quickly understood you weren’t going to tell them any more and left you alone in your cell. After they left you waited another ten minutes to contact Wanda. Thanks to the open link it was easier for you to reach her.

“lyybit (love), you there? Are you safe?” it was quiet for a moment before her voice filled your head and you lead out a breath of relief.

“I’m okay drogoy (dear). I’m almost at Pietro’s and the Vibranium is in hands of T’chala. How are they treating you?” Although you can’t see her you can only imagine how scared she must have been.

“that is good to know. Their definition of uncomfortable is nicer than Hydra’s one. Although I won’t be sticking around for much longer now I know you are safe.” You feel her relax and that puts your mind at ease. You are always more consumed about her safety than your own.

“please drogoy(dear) be safe.” When you tell her you will the connection breaks and you get up from your bunk.

Natasha was watching you through the monitors. Something wasn’t sitting right with her, your reactions didn’t add up in her head. You were far to calm for being picked up by a government agency. Only for letting Ulysses in your club, they could put you in jail, also those hints you had dropped about your boss weren’t adding up either. For the whole conversation, you had been in control and just like that you would screw up, no way in hell you were that stupid.

She had a feeling you were far more important than you were letting out to be. The rest of The Avengers around her were looking through all the information they had about you, which in all honesty wasn’t much.

“Does anybody know her name by now?” Steve asks looking around the room at his teammates.

“nope. In none of the intel we have gotten from the club or Ulysses came we across any name we could link with her. There aren’t many names in general in those files.” Clint exclaimed, frustrated they hadn’t gotten any further than they had before the raid.

“We don’t even which of the underbosses she is. Hell, we don’t even know if she is an underboss.” Bucky added, getting up from his chair and standing next to Natasha. He could see the redhead was think something over. Him getting up also seemed to get the attention of the others.

“I don’t know why but I don’t think she is telling us the whole truth.” Natasha still hadn’t straight he eyes away form you. You hadn’t moved from your stop, staring into space since Natasha and Steve had left.

“well I think that comes with the whole criminal thing, they lie.” Tony sassed. He was trying to recover the camera footage from the club. For some reason, certain images were fuzzy while others were crispy clear.

Natasha finally tore her eyes away from the screen to look over the files again. There had to be something she was missing.

“so what do we know about them?” Natasha asked, wanting to put all the information out there. The other knew not to slack because with the look she had in her eyes she would have their asses for slacking off. Bucky and Clint also gather that she was on to something.

“what we do know is that she belongs to a new group that is slowly taking over New York,” Clint said.

“The leader of the group is unknown. We have only heard whispers about him. The only high placed members we do know off are the Captain, the Speedster and the Witch. Even those are only names we don’t have faces to add to them. None of the members we have captured are willing to talk.” Bucky said paraphrasing what he had read.

“We do think she is one of the higher placed members in the group because she was running the club and making deals. I don’t think they would just let anybody make those decisions.” Steve spoke. Also looking at the monitors.

“yes! I got something.” Tony cheered. Natasha and Clint stood immediately behind him.

“Okay it isn’t much but I hope when I get all the footage to the tower FRYDAY will help me decode it,” Tony explained as he showed the images he had recovered. Natasha looked at them with a critical eye.

A girl that looked to be a waiter at the club was talking to somebody that looked like you but wasn’t sure because they had their back to the camera and the image still wasn’t great. Also to the left of the person they thought was you stood a brunette, but Natasha couldn’t say with certainty she was involved in this. The girl was saying something but there was no sound so she couldn’t say what the conversation was about.

“Clint can you read the girls lips and tell me what she is saying.” Clint looked closer and asked Tony to rewind a bit so he could see the whole conversation.

I am so sorry Captain, he is my brother.” Clint translated. There was a moment of silence before realisation hit. Tony was the first to react.

“The fuck? Are you telling me that the one we have in custody downstairs is actually one of the underbosses of this gang?” With this new information, Natasha’s head started to fill with theories.

“what if she isn’t an underboss?” Natasha asked out loud. Even though it was almost a whisper everybody had heard with her.

“what do you mean doll?” Bucky placed one of his hands on the redhead's shoulders to get her out of her head.

“think about it. We know nothing about this so-called boss. Only the things she had told us. No name, not even a code name. the only thing we are certain of that this gang is run by three key figures.” Natasha let her theory sink in for a moment and realisation of where she was going to clicked fast with her team.

“you think that these three figures are actually the one running the group putting up a smokescreen so they can hide among the ranks and there actually is no big boss?” Steve exclaimed.

“the wolf hiding among the sheep. Well, other wolves.” Tony added. A lot of things seemed to be adding up all of a sudden.

“that is all nice and all but we still don’t know her real name or those of the other two and for now all this is, is a theory.” Clint tried to damper the euphoria.

“well, that one is easy.” Bucky said looking at you again.

“We just go and ask her, Supersoldier style.” A little smile appeared on Bucky’s face when he said this, a smile that mirrored him when he looked at you. Bucky stiffened, something about that expression triggered something in him from his days in Hydra.

Before he could mention it to the team you disappeared right in front of his eyes and alarms started going off.

Want to support me [Buy me a Ko-fi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fblack_dragon1998&t=YjA0Mjc0MzQyYzBjM2JmNDI3OTVlN2ZiNjllMzc4MjdkZDM0ZGQyNixVTEwwSmpZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-_N7gFNeA9hGhLoe7bV7rw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblack-dragon1998.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183740885120%2Flost-in-another-world&m=1&ts=1606600474)


	3. chapter 3

You found the hidden camera rather quickly. Making sure there weren’t other things you should take in consideration for your escape plan. After pacing around the room you couldn’t see anything that would make it harder for you.

what you did figure out was that your cell worked with motion detection. So it would be effortless for you to start the alarm and sneak out of the cell why they opened the door to check on what was happening.

Reflecting light wasn’t the only power you had. Born a mutant with the power of absorption meant you had a lot more up your sleeve than just that.

The way your powers worked depended on the person you used them on. When you touched a normal person you could feed off their life chi. If the person was a mutant or enhanced you could temporarily or permanently absorb their powers. It all depended on how much of their chi you absorbed. Your powers were one of the main reasons Hydra was so interested in you, that and for who your parents were.

You had never known who your parents were, they weren’t around when you were being raised by Hydra. The only thing you knew about them was that they were Hydra’s biggest assets and that they wanted to make you the first weapon of the new generation. However, you had escaped with the twins before they could start their training and they could brainwash you.

Giving yourself a pep talk and gathering your thoughts for a moment before you set your plan in motion. Looking right into the camera as you reflected the lights around you, making yourself invisible for the camera.

The moment the cameras couldn’t detect you anymore load alarms went off and a red flashlight started flickering to indicate which cell the alarm came from, drenching the whole room into a dark shadow.

It only took two minutes for the first agents to burst into your cell. Just before they could walk against the wall of your reflection you dropped it and pressed yourself against the wall of your cell that was clouded in shadows.

Using all your powers had a drawback, you could only use one at a time and it took a huge chunk out of your stamina.

While the agents were still going over your cell with a fine-tooth come, you are across the room hacking into the computer hanging on the wall, lucky for you it was linked to the whole SHIELD network so you could find your wait out more easily. It also told you that unlike the cell’s the vent system does have heat sensors, so you weren’t getting out that way.

You also found camera footage of your club. Stark was trying to restore the images, that is something you couldn’t let happen. If they did that they would see Wanda on those images and you be damped if you put her in danger. So you made the decision step fully out of the shadows to mess with the computer to make it look like the files had been lost and not that you had hacked it. Linking yourself to the SHIELD computers took more out of you than you would have thought. You were out of shape for using your powers back to back, Pietro would be laughing his ass off right now.

Not being able to slip back into the shadows you slip into a changing room you notice and hope you aren’t spotted. With all the agents looking for you, you hoped nobody came looking for you in here. Taking a seat on one of the benches you start thinking of a new escape plan. ‘it wasn’t like they would just let you walk out’; right?

That made an idea pop up in your head. What if they did just let you walk out the door. For that plan to work however you needed to find different clothes and that your picture hadn’t yet been given to the agents at the door.

Looking around the locker room you found a black catsuit that looked to be your size, you also found a pair of sunglasses. It was a shame however that you had to leave your burgundy suit behind but in life, you win some you lose some.

Walking out the locker room after having changed you walked passed a full-length mirror and had to stop for a moment. The suit was highly influenced by the Black Widow one and for some reason that made you happy, although you couldn’t tell why.

On your way out you, a couple of agents crossed your path who seemed to be searching for something, probably you and it was nerve recking but they just walked past you. Seems like your disguise worked pretty well. You were almost at the front lobby, which seemed to be designed as a business lobby.

You could almost smell the fresh air when somebody called for your attention.

“Miss, excuse me miss. Do you have a moment?” you had hoped he was talking to somebody ells but as his voice came closer and nobody seemed to be around you who he could be calling to. I stopped, hoping he would walk passed you. Just like you he stopped and tapped you on the shoulder.

Reluctantly you turn around and were a little surprised at what you saw. From his voice, you could tell he was young but the kid looked like he was still in high-school. What was a kid doing in a secret government building? Was SHIELD starting to recruit high-schoolers now for new agents?

“what can I do for you kid?” you tried to act normal and put up a smile. The kid smiled back and didn’t seem to suspect anything.

“why is everybody running around. Did something happen?” you didn’t know what to say. You hadn’t prepared to somebody ask you questions. If you gave the wrong answer he could figure out that you weren’t a SHIELD agent.

“don’t know Kid. I just started today and nobody told me anything.” He seemed to take your word for it and started rambling as he walks out away.

The second you are sure he isn’t going to turn around or is going to ring any alarms you slowly start to make your way toward the door. Walking over the threshold you let out a breath of relief. Just when you walk out the elevator doors opened The Winter Soldier and The Black Widow walked out scanning the lobby.

You don’t make direct eye-contact with them, to not draw attention to yourself but out of the corner of your eyes, you watch them and couldn’t help the smirk that forms on your lips. The Winter Soldier even directly looks at you when you blend in with the crowd.

This round may be won by you, but you were sure this wasn’t the last you had seen of them. The Avengers were notorious for being stubborn. After being sure nobody is following you, you start making your way toward one of your friends who would happily help you contact Wanda.

Bucky cursed when he stepped out of the elevator and saw you walking out the door, watching him and Nat while smirking.

“what, did you see her?” Natasha asked scanning the room to make sure you weren’t lingering in the shadows like you seemed to like doing. You had been playing with them from the start and why would you stop now.

“Just saw them walking outside and disappear in the masses outside.” Bucky was frustrated, you had eluded them this whole time. Also, there was no way they would find you in the afternoon crowd, they would just cause a ruckus. that in turn would give you time to put more distance between you and them.

The two ex-assassins were beating themselves up, how had you managed to escape a well-guarded government agency that also had the Avengers their while you did it. This whole stunt, however, confirmed you weren’t some ordinary goon.

The two Avengers were pulled out of their daze state by Peter who suddenly stood next to them.

“mister Bucky, miss Natasha what are you doing here?” Peter asked the two adults.

“Hey, Peter, here to see to Tony?” Natasha asked trying to suppress her anger. She would find you again that was a promise she made to herself.

“yes. I met a new agent and asked them what had happened because everybody is running around but they couldn’t tell me anything. Also, I don’t seem to be able to contact mister Stark so came looking for him.” Peter started rambling, which was quickly cut off by Natasha.

Every available agent was downstairs looking for you, so who was the agent Peter has seen.

“Peter, can you give me a description of this agent?” Natasha’s voice was calm and it scared Peter a little. He waisted no time in giving your description to Natasha and Bucky, who both cursed under their breaths.

“she just walked right out of the fucking door without anybody even stopping her.” Bucky hit his metal fist against the wall, leaving a dent. Natasha had a little more control over her emotions but was as angry and frustrated as he partner. This also further proved this wasn’t your first rodeo.

“peter you said she was wearing a SHIELD tactical suit?” the boy nodded and Natasha took off like a bullet back into the building. Bucky hot on her heels Peter following behind him.

“Uhm Natasha, Doll she walked out of the building. I’m pretty sure you aren’t going to find her inside.” Bucky tried to make sense of his partner's behaviour. Without looking behind her she answers.

“Peter said she was wearing a tactical suit. That means she had to have found it some were in the building and leave her own clothing behind. Cause believe me you aren’t wearing anything under that tactical suit.” Natasha also had a pretty good idea of where you had found it.

Her hunch proved to be right when she found your clothing in one of the female locker rooms on the same floor that hold the cells. It wasn’t much but maybe they could find some clues on them.

“let’s get this to the lab and examined.”

Natasha was looking with furrowed brows when they were examining your clothes. Bucky stepped up beside her and pulled her closer to him. For some reason, the woman was hyper-focused on the process and couldn’t figure out why. This went far past you just getting away.

She had seen the camera footage from your escape and there was just something so familiar in the way you carried yourself. It reminded her a bit of the Red room. Also seeing you in a tactical suit that looked like hers sparked something familiar.

“take a deep breath doll. We will find her, we always do.” Bucky kissed the side of her head, hoping to calm the redhead down a bit. She leaned back into him letting herself relax for the first time all day.

putting quite the distance between you and the SHIELD’s building and didn’t have the impression you were being followed you relaxed a bit. However, to be on the safe side you stayed to the back alleys to not raze any suspicion. Inside the SHIELD building, you might have blended in, on the street you stook out like a sore thumb.

You had already sent Lou a message with a phone you had lifted of some unsuspecting businessman. She quickly responded and told you it was okay for you to stop at her club and wait for Wanda. After that, you quickly got rid of the phone and send Wanda a mental message telling you were okay.

Rounding the last corner before you reached Lou’s club you see a woman being slammed against the alley wall by a guy pressing a knife to her throat. He had a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. You should walk away, too much shit had already happened to you today but you couldn’t get it over your heart to leave the woman.

Before he could do more he was pulled away by you and put yourself between the two.

“you think it’s okay to assault a defenceless woman. Does it give you adrenaline kick when you watch them cower in fear?” You ask him, not really looking for an answer. No excuse was good for this.

The man quickly scrambled up again and pointed his knife at you. You quickly knocked it out of his hands. Who was shaking in fear now?

“go!” you tell the woman, who quickly runs back into the safety of the streets. Turning your attention back to the crook, you smirk. He was quickly handled with and left for the police to find, you were sure he would think twice before assaulting another woman.

The rest of your journey is uneventful. With how your day was going you were sure Spiderman would have come and graced you with a visit but you didn’t see him when you crossed the street and entered the club.

It was too early for the club to be open for the public and Lou was out of town with Debbi, so the only people at the club were a couple of employees. Lou and you were old business partners and rather good friends. A word she only spoke when she was really drunk.

You had left some clothes from some of those nights, thank heaven. After sorting out the clothes the next thing on your to-do list was calling Wanda, she would appreciate that more than a mental call.

However, before you can even find a phone the door behinds you open and a body crashed into your back.

“Lyubit!” even without hearing her voice you knew it was Wanda.

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you, had a nice day?” Wanda waked your arm. She hated when you acted all nonchalantly.

“don’t do that. Don’t act like what happened is nothing. I thought I wouldn’t see you again.” Wanda had untangled herself from your back and looking at the floor when she spoke. You take her chin in between your thumb and forefinger, making her look up at you. She looks up at you from under her lashes and you think she is the cutest.

“I’m sorry baby girl. I’m sorry I scared you but I’m alright and safe.” You give her a tender kiss on the lips and pull her into a big hug. She swings her arms around your neck and buries her face into your neck, you just hold her close. It took you a full five minutes before she let go.

“Why don’t we go home and let things cool down for a few days.” You proposition kissing the side of her temple. You know that at moments like this she craves physical contact. She doesn’t answer you but nods in conformation. You lead her toward the exit and try taking the keys from her. Wanda shakes her head and pushes you into the passenger seat.

“I want to get home safely. One heart attack a week is enough for me, thank you.” You feel a little offended by her statement. You thought of yourself as an excellent driver.

“I would like to inform you, sweetheart, I am an excellent driver.” You respond, puffing your chest out a little bit. When she laughs you were happy.

“sure you are lyubit but let me take care of you for now.” Instead of arguing you take the hand that is on the gear shift and press a loving kiss to it and let her drive. When you full let yourself relax your exhaustion catches up whit you and close your eyes.

“sleep lyubit. You are safe with me.” Wanda’s voice is the last thing you hear before you fall asleep.

Want to support me [Buy me a Ko-fi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fblack_dragon1998&t=YjA0Mjc0MzQyYzBjM2JmNDI3OTVlN2ZiNjllMzc4MjdkZDM0ZGQyNixVTEwwSmpZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-_N7gFNeA9hGhLoe7bV7rw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblack-dragon1998.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183740885120%2Flost-in-another-world&m=1&ts=1606600474)


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

A couple of days had passed, you and Wanda had stayed in one of your safe houses just outside the city. Far enough away to stay low key but still close enough to intervene when something happened that needed your attention.

The club that had been busted had been repaired and should be able to open again tonight. Although it should be able to open again you had put somebody ells in the manager seat. It would be foolish to stay there now that The Avengers knew of you. You would take the seat in another of your clubs and do business from there.

Wanda was enjoying having to stay inside with you and revelled into the domesticity of it all. it is something she could get used to later in life. Waking up next to you every morning was the life for her and you were far less tense than you usually were.

When in the club or when doing business you always had to be on guard. Ready for anything. Having that attitude was the reason you survived this long but it took a big toll on your psyche. So Wanda was happy you could relax. Also even when you wouldn’t admit it, having to use your powers as much as you did to escape the SHIELD facility left you exhausted. Days later you still hadn’t fully recovered.

Like the last couple of days, Wanda had woken up before you, which told her you still hadn’t all your strength back. She took a moment to take you in while you slept before she would start on breakfast. To regain your strength your appetite had increased double fold. While making the food she wasn’t paying attention to anything around her.

When you woke up the spot beside you was cold. For a whole second your body tensed as you listened to hearing Wanda move around the apartment. Only relaxing when you heard her in the kitchen making breakfast and humming to herself.

Getting up you didn’t bother putting on pants and just pulled a hoodie over your head, maybe you could convince Wanda to share a shower with you. Their probably only was a small chance she would say no.

she hasn’t noticed you jet when you stand in the hallway overlooking the kitchen, watching her while she cooked. She had such an unearthly beauty to her when she was smiling like she was now.

You knew she had always wanted a much quieter life than the one you were living, but needs nidified the means. As long as Hydra was after you three you couldn’t let your guard down and need to keep one foot into the underground pool to be best prepared when something came up.

The good deeds you did and the criminals you helped put away under the radar only helped to lessen the guild.

Maybe The Avengers busting int to your club had been a sign. A plan was formulating, but first, you had to talk to Wanda and Pietro about it. It wasn’t going to be an easy task yet one that had to happen. You and Wanda were going strong for the last couple of years and you loved her with your whole heart. Pietro and Zrinka were also doing great.

Anybody who could keep Pietro in line was a winner in your book. Yes, you needed to make a call with Fury, later.

Now you were going to enjoy breakfast with your girl. Inside the kitchen, you walk up behind Wanda. Scaring her a little when you wrap your arms around her and pull her close.

“morning sweetheart.” You whisper into her neck, kissing the spot ever so slightly. She shrieks than turns around and hits you with the spatula she was holding and held it up threateningly.

“you scared me you big goof.” You only smirk at her words, pulling her closer again.

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” You pout and put on your best puppy dog eyes, hoping to get back in her good grace. Wanda quickly forgave you and gives you a small kiss on the lips before ordering you to sit down and eat breakfast.

“I find this bossy side of you very sexy.” She whacks you again before placing a plate with pancakes in front of you and sitting down next to you with her own plate. You were certain this was the woman you would give your life for and you would do everything to make her happy.

“Tony, have you found anything yet?” Natasha yelled into the lab. It had been over a week since you had escaped. Over that time they had discovered that in the commotion of your escape somehow the camera footage of you had been deleted and Tony hasn’t been able to recover them. So the only lead they had were the clothes from the locker room you had left behind. Natasha and Bucky had tried everything to find you, with no luck.

This left the redheaded Russian frustrated. It shouldn’t be so hard to find you. You were only a mob boss, they had taken down much tougher foes. So why was it harder to find you than some Hydra basses?

Tony met Natasha halfway into the lab, looking as frustrated as the assassin was feeling. He too was struggling with how easily had broken into the server and deleted multiple files. He had a strong suspicion it had been you, seeing as that every file that was deleted somehow linked to you. However, he had no proof.

The intruder didn’t leave any trace from them to follow. It was like a ghost had appeared took the files and disappeared.

“nothing conclusive or something that would link our captain to anywhere specific. We did find small amounts of DNA that are being analysed now. That will take a couple of days to get a complete DNA strand and go through the whole database for comparison to look for a match.” Tony informed the redhead, who was happy they at least had something but annoyed they couldn’t act on it immediately.

“So now we wait?” Natasha asked. Tony looked up from his tablet and nodded. Having no reason to stay in the lab Natasha makes her way toward the common room only to be stopped at the threshold by Tony.

“right nearly forgot. Fury wants to see you and Barnes for a mission.” Without saying anything more he walks back into the lab to continue with his reconstruction of the footage form your escape.

In the elevator, Natasha asks FRYDAY where she could find Fury. After haven got the information from the AI she immediately went there. Maybe a mission was exactly what she needed to get her mind of off you.

Natasha found both Fury and Bucky in one of the conference rooms. The serious look on his face telling her nothing.

“Ah Natasha so nice of you to join us.” Ignoring the sarcasm in Fury’s voice the assassin sat down next to Bucky, squeezing his arm as a way of greeting.

“Tony told me you were looking for me?”

“yes. I have a special mission for you and Barns.” Fury replied. Natasha and Bucky were curios why only the two of them were required for this mission.

“what does the mission entail?” Bucky asked, wanting to know what was so pressing that Fury had to pull them off their current tasks. The whole of SHIELD had been shaken by your escape.

“Reliable information has come to us that a certain Hydra base in Russia has information that is not only important to SHIELD but The Avengers as well. It may even help you with your current problem.” Fury explained, it the vaguest way possible but then again they were used to it by now. The last part though made the assassin’s lookup.

“you are leaving in two hours.” Without another word Fury left, leaving the two Avengers behind.

“what do you think Fury mend we would find answers about our current problem?” Bucky pondered, looking at Natasha for answers.

“I don’t know but I’ m sure as hell going to find out,” Natasha responded before getting up and started walking toward her room to gear up for her approaching mission.

“Pietro! How is the status around the compound?” you whisper into your earpiece while sneaking around the abandoned Hydra Base. Even so, you didn’t drop your guard, anything could come out the woodworks in places like this.

“perimeters are clear, no agents insight. I’m going to make one last round to be sure though.” With that, the connection was broken.

“Nothing on my side either. Every room I have been through has been empty so far.” Wanda informs.

“Good if you don’t find something goes join Pietro outside I am going to download everything of the computer that is of value and then I’m also coming outside.” You replied.

You and the twins had gotten information that the Hydra base you were currently in had information about past Hydra experiments. You hoped to find something about yourself and maybe even something about your parents.

Both Pietro and Wanda knew that was a chance you weren’t going to pass up on that chance. So they agreed to go with you, even only to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid. Wanda’s words, not yours. You had to admit you were happy for the back-up.

You had found the main control room no problem, all Hydra bases were alike. Quickly hooking onto the computer using your powers. It was quite difficult to navigate between the files, like the computer they were using was old and in bad shape. You had to use all your focus to search for any useful information.

Skimming through the files you came across something interesting. The Black Winter project. A hydra project to create the strongest weapon combining the DNA of the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier. The child would be razed by Hydra under Red Room circumstances and enhanced with super-soldier serum, as you were reading through these, things started to click.

at a young age, the child displayed a certain mutation, one that wasn’t anticipated for. After a full assessment project, Black Winter was renamed project ‘Ghost’. After reading all that you push yourself away from the computer, breathing heavily.

This couldn’t be true, this had to be a trick from Hydra. No wat in hell that you were their daughter, this just had to be a sick joke. Something to mess with your mind.

you have your breathing almost under control when a sound behind you spooks you. Turning around you look at the two people in the world you didn’t want to see at this very moment.

To them, you had to look like a cornered animal, shallow breath pale skin wide eyes.

The three of you are stuck in a staring match seeing what the other one would do. You don’t know what to do. Should you believe the file or shouldn’t you? Believing it would mean that the parents who you have been looking ever since you broke lose from Hydra were standing right in front of you. Parents that didn’t even know you existed, saw you as an enemy.

No, you couldn’t handle this right now, you needed time to get your thoughts straight. Before you can confront them you needed to be sure. Schooling your features you pressed your earpiece and called Pietro.

“Speedster, assistance needed now!” in enemy territory or when around people you don’t trust you used your codenames and at the moment you don’t know if you could trust the Black Widow and Winter Soldier.

In a gush of wind, Pietro stood in front of you, with his back to them so they couldn’t see their face. Now it was their time to look surprised. They probably didn’t think they would be dealing with enhanced.

“I need a DNA sample from both of them.” You tell Pietro without acknowledging him, still to stunt but not letting your gaze lower. He doesn’t question you just does as you ask. Figuring you would explain it to him later.

Both Avengers seems to stiffen at your demand, why would you need their DNA?

Pietro quickly takes samples, drops of blood on a piece of paper before he picks you up and runs away leaving a stunt Natasha and Bucky behind.

When you get back to the jet Wanda is already there. As she sees your dishevelled state, your mind in chaos. It’s hard for her to gather what happened before Pietro came inside the room. She only hoped you hadn’t been injured. Pietro told her what he saw before walking to the cockpit, leaving you and Wanda alone to talk.

“love, talk to me? What happened? Pietro said the Black Widow and Winter Soldier were there” at hearing their names you finished. You didn’t want to believe what you had read, didn’t want to get your hopes up until you had proof and you knew exactly where you were going to get that.

You are getting lost in your head again until you feel your cheek warm and your head sling to the side.

“auw.” You respond with a delayed reaction as you grab your cheek with one hand looking at Wanda who is blowing cold air on her hand, the one she just slapped you with.

“did you just slap me?” it’s a dumb question you know that but at the moment you couldn’t at two and two together. Could Wanda be violent, yes. Had she ever hit you, yes. Did you see why she would hit you now? No.

“yes.” Comes her blatant respond.

“Why?” for the life of you, you couldn’t think of a reason to get slapped.

Wanda saw the genuine confusion on your face and if wasn’t so keen on getting answers she would have thought it was adorable.

“you were getting lost in your head again and it was a heat of the moment kind of thing.” She yelled out in frustration, not knowing what to do. Nodding you look at the hand she slapped you with.

“did you hurt yourself?” you take the wounded hand and look it over, when you see no injuries you gave it a little kiss and look at her.

“I’m okay. You face is just difficult.” Wanda admitted. You couldn’t help but laugh at that. Leave it to Wanda to after such a badass move turns into a complete dork.

“Never heard you complain about that before.” You gave her a devilish smirk while wiggling your eyebrows at her. She scoffs at your words but does it with no ill intent, behind you someone gags.

“really (Y/N) I don’t need to know what you do with my sister behind closed doors,” Pietro says making both you and Wanda blush. The little banter did help to make you calm down.

“what happened (Y/N)?” Wanda’s eyes showed nothing but concern and you sighted.

“I read an encrypted Hydra file about my parents.” That information makes the twins both existed and shocked.

“darling that is wonderful news isn’t it?” Wanda asks you confused.

“I don’t know. I only want to get my hopes up when I get confirmation. That is why I asked Pietro for samples.” The twins seemed to accept your course of action. They knew how close to heart all of this was and if Hydra’s files turned out to be a lie you would be heartbroken.

“So where to first.” Pietro asked her shipper mood returning with the possibility of good news. You and Wanda quickly following.

“to Wakanda. If anybody can get this tested fast it’s there.” You say with determination. Both twins nodding as Pietro went back to the cockpit to put in the coordination’s, you and Wanda staying in the back to talk about your course of action for the future. If the information turned out to be true things were certainly going to change.

Want to support me [Buy me a Ko-fi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fblack_dragon1998&t=YjA0Mjc0MzQyYzBjM2JmNDI3OTVlN2ZiNjllMzc4MjdkZDM0ZGQyNixVTEwwSmpZeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-_N7gFNeA9hGhLoe7bV7rw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblack-dragon1998.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183740885120%2Flost-in-another-world&m=1&ts=1606600474)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. comments are always welcome.


End file.
